Answers
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: This is a possible but not probable answer to why Zo'or always starts a row with Da'an. AU, some OoC, and a lot of not so good english. Please R&R!


Dies ist einer meiner Versuche eine Geschichte auf Englisch zu schreiben. Da meine deutsche Rechtschreibung schon nicht gut ist, will ich erst gar nicht wissen was meine Englische ist, vor allem ohne Korrekturprogramm. Wenn sich jemand findet der mir den Gefallen tut und meinen Text zu korrigiert, wäre ich sehr dankbar, wenn nicht, auch egal. Trotz allem, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen, Antworten sind doch immer gut, oder?

Summary: Why is Zo'or always starting an argument with Da'an? Read and find out!

Diclaimer: How many times I must repeat myself? NOT MINE, NEVER MINE AND NEVER WILL BE MINE, OK!?

Warnings: Major OoC-ness...

Answers 

"Bye, Da'an. See you tomorrow", Liam looked back at the Taelon "You are sure, you don't want me to stay?"

"Thank you for your nice offer, Liam. But it is not necessary" Da'an smiled, "I can and will deal with Zo'or alone"

After Liam was gone Zo'or appeared behind one of the panels with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Good evening, Zo'or", Da'an greeted her.

"Good? What is good about this evening" Zo'or greeted back sarcastically. "Only that your lovely Liam is gone... That is good!!!!" She was almost shouting.

Da'an blushed: "What is the matter with you, Zo'or. You are getting more and more strange, ...evil the more time passes by. "

"I do not know what you mean. Besides what do you expect from me? Our species has been trapped on this planet for five years now. We have no other way to survive, but to fined a symbiosis with the humans... And we have not find any jet!!! The Jeridians are coming, our species is dying and you do not seem to care. All about you care are this humans, is this..." she spat out the name," Liam!!!"

Da'an was stunned. She had not expected Zo'or to know about Liams and hers relationship. They had done all to keep their secret save from all the other Taelons, and of all of them, Zo'or. She looked carefully at her child, did she really know?

"Zo'or please, calm down.", she softened her voice," You know my opinion about our protectors. I prefer to be friends with Liam, that is all."

Zo'or blushed in fury. Not wanting to show Da'an any weakness she walked over to the window facing the night sky. "Friends?! Have you ever heart how you speak about him, Da'an?", her voice was sad now, "Only friends...."

Da'an didn't knew what to say. She walked over to stand at Zo'ors side and watched the stars. Zo'or blushed again, more furious than ever. "You can fool the others, Da'an, but not me!" If Zo'or had been human she would have had tears in her eyes. "I see you and Liam everyday, I see how you watch each other, I listen to how you talk to each other. Why did you lie to me, Da'an ....?"

Da'an was silent. She had really not expected Zo'or to know. She could understand Zo'or being angry ; she had so often pictured this conversation out before... but now there was more in Zo'ors voice, in her reaction. Something she could never expect her child capable of. Zo'or was openly showing emotions to her. But Da'an could not understand them.

Zo'or was now looking in her parents eyes. She blinked once and her sad expression changed into pure hatred. "How could you dare to lie to me, Da'an. I am the synodleader, the head of all Taelons." She stated coolly. Then she went on, a mixture of emotions and feelings in her voice: "From tomorrow on, Liam will be suspended of all his duties and you will get a new protector, an implanted one. I do not want you ever to see him again.... Da'an!"

Zo'or turned on her heels and started walking away. Now Da'an understand, now she knew what it was that confused her before. Zo'or had feelings for Liam, very strong emotions. And now that she knew about Liam and her, Zo'or was....JEALOUS!!!!

"Why Zo'or?", when she heard Da'ans dry voice she turned to face her, "because you are jealous? What will you do if it does not work, trap me in the Mothership? Will you even kill me? What ever you do Zo'or, I will always find a way to see and speak to Liam, no matter what you do. Do not forget that!"

Zo'or ran out of the room, returned to the mothership and locked herself up in her chambers. ' No!!!! she refused to let that happen. But what could she do? The man she had ever rejected, Da'ans protector, was now in love with her parent. And she was jealous of them, of their luck. Only because her own protector was a unfeeling git, unable to show any emotions to her. No, she couldn't blame them. She would find somebody else to love. Besides, she would not ruin her parent joy for the second time in life.'

The End

AN: Hey, my second fic in english!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it. A (un)possible answer of why Zo'or is (was, I don't now the state of the series) constantly starting a row with Da'an. Please review and tell me what you think.

Yours Sa'ad, aure senda !


End file.
